A Price To Pay
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: Arcee is dead. Leaving behind the Autobot's for a new life within the well of all sparks, where she meets up with the two Mechs she never thought she would see again, as things start to settle down within the world of the dead. An opportunity knocks, giving Acree and her three friends a second chance. But this second chance doesn't come without a price. Violence. Sticky T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm trying this new idea out that decided to pop into my head in this dream I had. I will be working on it. liked pending o if my audience likes it or not. Read on Enjoy! Might be some OutOfCharacter in this. Just a fair warning**

Some would be confused if they looked upon their own body. Mangled and pale. Death written likes sentence on their face. Although I am not.

It's funny when you think about it enough, how everyone thinks different things about where you go when you die. If its black forever. Heaven or hell or stuck between worlds. And in reality, no one will ever know until the day you move on. And by then its too late.

Some people fear death. The though of being in blackness forever. But I don't

I know I did the right thing. And as I look at myself now- battered, leaking Energon With Ratchet and the others standing around. It makes me think. Would I be here? Just standing watching, always and forever?

But im in peace. I feel no pain. I only see. think, move, and hear I can't feel the air around me, I can't feel the people who are hovering over my corpse.

I see the others faces. How wrecked they are. But I do not feel bad.

Because I don't feel.

I can hear Ratchet calling my name. Begging me to come back, to come back to him. Telling me that he loves me.  
But I don't love him back.  
Because I can't feel.

Everything is as it should be. Even with the panic in the room- the crying, the anger, the yelling, the tears.

I was meant to die. It was my purpose. I lived just live. And I have no regrets on anything I had done in the past while my body was online.

I should feel something as Ratchet turns and starts crying. But I don't I'm happy now.

And I know. They will soon be happy too.

A flash of white. As the scene before me starts to fade. I welcome death. Whatever it may be. Heaven or hell.  
The light fades into darkness, fades, slowly, until it focuses on one thing.

Jack

I love you, Jack.

I feel a thin smile on my lip plates as everything turns darker. Funny, who knew death could be so black.

**•••••••••••••••••**

She woke with a start. Her back pressed lightly against a cold metal berth. Her optics scanned the area around her. A bemused expression on her face. What happened? Didnt she die?

She warily got up. Testing the ground with her peds, everything was hazy, as if coated in a thick fog, where was she? How did she get here?

As she rose she noticed. There was no pain, she seemed completely healed, she looked around the room, it was different then her berth room back at the autobot base. It was plain, grey. With only the berth she had been resting upon.

She rolled her shoulders and moved her arms and legs. Snorting shyly.  
"Miracle doctor for you Ratchet."

She mumbled to her self as she got up and walked from the room.

The sight that greeted her was not the autobot base.

The minuet she stepped from her room the scene changed, the grey walls melting from around her as a new started to form, her optics widened as she realized where she was.

She was back on Cybertron.

Her first thoughts were how long she had been out, for them to have completely revived Cybertron to what it looked like before the war started. She could hear the sounds of engines. Cars. Beeping,

Had they replenished the world already?

She glanced back, now noticing the room she was in had completely disappeared, and still the eerie fog circled around her.

She was standing in an ally, how had she gotten here?

"Things are getting weird."

She sighed out, taking a few steps foreword. She peeked her head around the side of the alleyway, watching with wide optics as mechs and femmes walked around, smiling and laughing.

And then her eyes caught something, and her spark jumped with excitement.

"Cliffjumper!?"

She yelled. The red horned mech turned around. His face confused at first but once his optics landed on Arcee a smile tugged on his lips. But soon it faded, a heavy frown in its place.

"Arcee?"

He questioned. Walking cautiously over to the azure femme.

"Cliffjumper!"

She roared, jumping at the mech, causing him to soar to the ground. She hugged him hard, coolant tears leaking from her blue optics.

"I... I thought you were gone"

She said briskly. Cliffjumper weaped his arms around Arcee. Then stood taking her with him. She looked up into his blue optics and immeditly her spark sank at the sad expression in them.

"Arcee-"

He began, but his words were lost within the noises of the busy Cybertronian street. He put his servos on Arcees shoulders.

"Cliff?"

She asked. A hint of worry denting her usual happy tone. He looked away, fixing his optics on the sidewalk.

"Arcee... I didn't expect to see you here..."

He breathed. His hold on her slowly loosening. Arcees sad expression turned happy again as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"What do you mean? You're alive!"

She exclaimed. He didn't look at her. His gaze still tuned to the sidewalk. Suddenly she grew frightened. She cocked her head to the side and looked at his optics, even though he wouldn't look at hers.

"Right?"

She asked, her voice low, he looked up. His eyes shadowed with worry, and then, he shook his head.

Everything for Arcee stopped, panic began to well within her, spreading like gasoline through her nerves wire system.

"Wh-what?"

She whispered, completely confused. Was she dead? But... How could she be? She was breathing, she could feel, touch. And speak. How could she be dead?

"Arcee-"

He began but Arcee didn't listen. She remembered now. Coming back from battle on the Nemisis. Her last sights of Ratchet carrying her into the MedBay. Yelling for everyone to help him... Was she dead? But, she didn't feel dead, surly this wasn't how dead felt like.

She didn't notice her head had sunk down, starring at the pavement beneath her until she blinked, the fog that had once surrounded her cleared. She slowly moved her head up to meet cliffjumpers heavy stare.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

She asked. For the moment astonished, then she felt herself start to shake.  
Ratchet, Optimus. Bumblebee. Bulkhead, the kids. She left them, they were gone and she would  
never see them again.

She began to sob lightly, which only increased when Cliffjumper wrapped his arm around her pulling her close in for a hug. He stroked her helm lightly with a servo as she held her close to his spark chamber.

"Shh... It's okay sweet spark"

She cooed as she sobbed. She was dead. Everyone she knew was gone. It explained how Cybertron was back, but she couldn't help but continue to cry.

She had hoped she would be standing, here, on Cybertron. Next to her leader and er friends when they successfully revived Cybertron.

This wasn't how she wanted to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat gingerly at a table with her left leg folded over the other, listening to the conversations the Bots were having around them.

She observed that even though a war still rages on on earth, death still finding ways around, the Autobot's and Decepticon's Wernt nothing more then a difference between optic colors here. In well of all sparks.

Everyone got along, 'cons and bots laughing about how ridiculous the fight was when they were living. But she had also observed that even though this place was suppose to be full of peace. Peace wasn't all that lurked in the afterlife,

For the fact that every transformer hasn't lost their memories some still decided to cling onto the fact that Whatever faction they may be. The opposing were the enimes.

She could see a few fights braking out within the bar she was currently at with Cliffjumper. Cons giving bots deathly looks. But though all this, there was still peace. Even if it was hard to see. It was like a second life- a second chance to make a peaceful start. She highly doubted that anyone ruled. or one had higher authority over the other. But then again, here she was at a bar filled with Bots and femmes who had offlined, each one acting as if they never passed through the Well of all sparks.

Arcee looked around for any faces she knew while she sat quietly, thumbing a cube of high grade, she hadn't taken a sip, she was never one to get drunk, and she hated the way it made her processor feel when she awoke from recharge.

So far the only other person she knew besides Cliffjumper that she saw was Breakdown. And currently he was gossiping to a few cons and Autobot's about M.E.C.H.

She had a thought. Smiled inwardly as stood, she looked around for Cliffjumper and rolled her optics when she found him. Attempting to win the heart of a bright pink femme. Carefully she stretched. Stretching out her cramping cords and metals from sitting down to long.

She walked slowly. Keeping her eyes on Breakdown all the while thinking to herself. She couldn't help the feeling that one wrong move and she would be slaughtered. Again. But she brushed it aside. She couldn't possibly die twice.

Breakdown noticed her approach and his optics widened. He leaned back against the bar and smiled at her.

"Finally managed to snag ya, didn't they?"

Breakdown teased. Cracking his neck roughly as she came to stand beside him. Arcee shrugged.

"Happened so fast I didn't even know what happened"

She replied. Resting her servos on her hip plates. Breakdown grunted and turned to his friends who he was talking with. Arcee smiled smugly as she watched him explain who she was. Catching every detail down to her human charge.

"You know what I find sickning?"

Arcee cooed, interrupting Breakdown. Breakdown sighed and looked to her looking a shy agitated.

"What?"

He snarled. Eyeing her body.

"Everyone thought you came back to life, turns out. It was just Silas using your armor as skin"

She said smartly, Breakdown was silent. His expression disgusted.

"He used my body for skin?"

He clarified. His nose ridge wrinkling as he made a fist.

"Aw man, that's jus' nasty"

Another mech said from beside her. A silvery smaller sized mech with blue eyes. Breakdown looked completely lost for a second. Growling under his breath, she watched him amusingly before a hand was forced into hers in a loose handshake.

"I'm Jazz"

The silver bot said. Arcee smiled.

"Arcee"

She said, even though it wasn't nessasiry since Breakdown had explained almost everything about her to them.

"How'd it happen?"

Stunned for a second Arcee turned to the culprate of the voice, Breakdown had recovered. High grade held firmly in his servos as he took a sip, staring at her with expressionless yellow optics.

"Pardon?"

She mumbled. A bit confused.

"How'd you, ya know..."

He put a servo to his spark and mimicked taring it out making a few gagging sounds, causing his friends to chuckle hardly.

"Megatron got me."

She shrugged out. Giving her optics a small roll. She knew Megatron had been the one to shoot, strait through her spark chamber, but it was all to fast for her to go into detail.

Breakdown chuckled and took another sip of high grade.

"Thas boring!"

Jazz added, sounding displeased. A cube of high grade empty in his hands, and by the looks of it, it wasn't his first bext to him the bar was littered with empty cubes, Arcee could only guess was from Jazz Breakdown and the purple con that was silently standing beside Jazz.

Arcee leaned against a chair resting her elbow on it and laughed.

"I'm guessing you had a better death?"

Jazz cringed slightly, his blue optics looking to the right. Showing him thinking.

"'S been while"

He shrugged.

"Was torn t' pieces by Soundwaves cat"

Arcee laughed and shook her head gingerly.

"A way to go"

"Hey Arcee!"

Cliffjumpers voice caused Arcee to slowly turn, she smiled at him when he stumbled over hooking a hand around her neck as he leaned on her for support.

"Hey cliff"

"How'd you go, horns?"

Breakdown said smugly, narrowed optics placed on Cliffjumpers red form.

"Sss' embar'sing

Cliffjumper Slurred, shrugging then downing half of his high grade, His face plates heating up with embarisment.

"Ah ain't think anythin's more embarsing then a human wearin' a bots skin"

Jazz added, giving Cliffjumper a small smile, Cliffjumper laughed loudly, taking down the rest of his high grade before stumbling out.

"Screamer got me"

The sudden burst of laughter echoed through out the bar, causing most other of its members to go quiet.

"Yah kiddin' me rite!?"

Jazz laughed out. Holding onto the bar for support. Breakdowns optics started cooling slightly. As he turned around, banged his head stop the bar then wrapped his hands around his helm. His back rising and falling quickly with laughter.

"Ole' screamer got you? Ah take it back. THAS embarsin'"

Cliffjumper looked heart broken by the attack of laughter. Arcee looked at him amused. She would of felt anger at Starscream for killing him, but it didn't matter now. He was with her.

"Wow Cliff,"

Arcee said with a giggle. Grabbing the horned mech's shoulder to keep him from falling.

Breakdown seemed to calm down, he turned from the table, his voice still shaking with slight laughter he took one good look at Cliffjumper then exploded into laughter once more. Grasping his knees with his servos as he wheezed, laughing to hard to make a sound.

"Careful Break, might fry your CPU"

Jazz added, his laughter dying down.

"Oh my Primus, I don't even wanna know HOW he gotcha"

Breakdown stammered out taking deep breaths.

Cliffjumper seemed agitated from the two, he turned around and grabbed softly onto Arcees arm tugging her.

"Less' go, I want ya to meat my apartment"

Arcee gave him a nod and let him pull her away, out of the bar into Cybertronians stale air. Being out of the bar instantly calmed her, even though she didn't know she was afraid.

Cliffjumper transformed into his alt mode and Arcee followed as they both took off into the night. All the while Cliffjumpers radio blaring loudly, the singing echoing back to the azure motorcycle that sped off behind him

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

_And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_The room left them moving between you and I,_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

_And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

_And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_


End file.
